


Afterglow

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: A warm and fuzzy after sex tale.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: January 27, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Jayne rolls off the limp form beneath him and runs his fingers gently down Simon's spine to his perfect, round bottom. 

"Up," Jayne says, patting Simon's hip. When Simon complies, Jayne pulls the come-stained pillow out from under him and tosses it on the floor. He goes back to stroking Simon's back with his fingers, leaning in now and then to plant soft, feathery kisses on the sweat-dampened skin. Jayne works his way back up Simon's body and nibbles his shoulder. 

"You OK?" Jayne asks, somewhat concerned - Simon has been virtually motionless and completely silent for the last five minutes. He had tried to be gentle, knowing it was Simon's first time, but he had gotten a little out of control near the end and is worried that he may have hurt the smaller man. He keeps caressing Simon's back and shoulders. 

Simon turns his head towards Jayne, a soft, sated smile on his face, his eyes luminous. "I'm better than OK, Jayne. That was..." Simon pauses, momentarily at a loss for words, "...amazing." And it was. It had been the most intensely pleasurable experience of Simon's life. There had been pain, quite a bit more than he had expected, but it was soon overshadowed by the exquisite pleasure of Jayne moving deep inside him. Jayne had been gentle and sweet, and Simon knows he had been holding back, desperate not to hurt him. He twists a bit and reaches up, cupping the back of Jayne's head and pulls him down for a soft, wet kiss. Then he yawns. 

"Sorry," Simon says sheepishly as Jayne laughs quietly. "'M tired. Gonna take a nap now." He turns his head away from Jayne and settles it back in his arms. He sighs and sinks deeper into the bunk. 

Jayne can't seem to stop touching Simon. He continues running his hands lightly up and down Simon's back, sides, and shoulders, adding soft, tender kisses at intervals. 

The gentle caresses and kisses are soothing and relaxing. "Hmmm. Feels nice," Simon mumbles. "Don't sto..." The words trail off as he drifts into sleep. 

Jayne is in deep shit and he knows it. Mercenaries can't afford attachments. Attachments make you do stupid things - like not looking out for your own best interests. It's bad enough that he's become attached to his life on Serenity - this is the first place he's been where he genuinely likes the people he works with and he's never respected anyone the way he respects Malcolm Reynolds. Under any circumstances, leaving Serenity would be difficult, but now, now it would be like ripping his own heart out. Jayne's knows he's here for the long haul. He'll die on this ship, with these people, probably doing something stupid, like jumping in front of a bullet trying to protect someone. Jayne sighs softly and rolls Simon's body against his, spooning him. Simon feels so right in his arms - they fit perfectly together. Jayne rubs his cheek against Simon's thick dark hair and kisses the top of his head. As he drifts off to sleep, he whispers softly, "I love you." 

The words are so quiet, that Simon nearly doesn't hear them. A warm feeling floods his whole body and he has to force himself to stay limp in Jayne's arms. Simon smiles gently. Understanding that Jayne would run if pushed, he decides to let the mercenary keep his secret for the time being. Right now, it's enough for Simon to know that Jayne shares his feelings - expressing them can wait. 


End file.
